hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Shun Ayasaki
}} |seiyuu = Kenji Hamada |status = Alive }} is Ikusa and Hayate's father. He has been shown to be an irresponsible parent by refusing to get employed and later selling his son's organs to the Yakuza to ease their financial burdens of 156,804,000 yen. Appearance Prior to the finale, Shun was portrayed to have medium length hair and was usually seen wearing a suit. During a majority of the series, Shun's face is usually shown to be left blank except for the fact that the kanji for "father" was written on it. During the finale, Shun is shown to have aged, in contrast to his wife's youthful appearance. He still has his medium length hair, but he also has wrinkles around his eyes and cheeks. Story 10 years ago Ten years ago, when Hayate was at his kindergarten. It was sometime then that some of the children in his school found out that their lunch money was stolen. Every one of them blames Hayate due to their knowledge of his parent's activities. Due to this, Hayate became disheartened for he could not afford to believe that his parents are guilty of crime and started walking home, crying. Along the way, he met his dad, Shun Ayasaki, and ran to him. Shun then, asked why Hayate is crying and offered him a piece of candy. Hayate explained what happened at school and it is revealed that Shun stole the lunch money. With Hayate actually knowing the truth behind his parents, he couldn't bear it and became very upset about it that he ran away disregarding the fact that he might get killed due to an accident. Five days later, while trying to figure out what to do with the precious ring that Athena gave him, Hayate is approached by his parents who ask him where has been for the past five days, thinking it was longer then his mother said. Shun asks him what has got him upset enough to make him run away from home. Remembering what his father did five days ago, Hayate points out to him that it was wrong of him to steal his classmates lunch money. Taken aback by his son's response, Shun sheepishly admits his mistake and suggests to return the stolen money to Hayate's class. While thinking of a way to return it, Mrs. Ayasaki suggests to them both, that Hayate could be a role model for his father by working to pay it off, which Shun happily agrees to. Noticing the ring in Hayate's hands, Shun asks him about it, which Hayate tells him that he got it from someone very important to him. Seeing an opportunity, Shun avariciously offers to store the ring in a "special place", while Hayate is working, while his mother offers for them all to go out for sushi afterwards. Seeing his parents commitment, Hayate takes them both up on their offer. After Hayate gave his ring to his father, Shun goes to a nearby pawn shop and pawns it for 10,200 yen. Present Day Ten years later, on Christmas eve, after informing Hayate's boss from his part-time job about him being underage, Shun and his wife collect their son's monthly wages of 170,000 yen. After attempting to double it at a casino, they rack up a debt of 156,804,000 yen and with no ways of paying off their debt, they sell Hayate's organs to the Yakuza. After this, they go to Shiomi High School to collect the rest of Hayate's tuition before skipping town. Later in the following year, Shun and his wife learn that Hayate was taken in by Nagi Sanzenin and conspire on scamming her out of her money. Finale Arc Later in October, Shun visits the Violet Mansion and is greeted by Chiharu. He introduces himself as an employee of a company who was redeveloping the area and asks her when the mansion was scheduled for demolition. Later on, he is seen again in front of the mansion arguing with his employer on his phone. Afterwards, Chiharu introduces him to Nagi, Shun attempts to persuade her into having an apartment tower build on the land, but she is unable to give him an answer and Shun gives Nagi his business card and leaves. For the next month and a half, Shun visits the Violet Mansion and gathers information about Nagi and Hayate from Chiharu. On December 24th Shun catches Chiharu at the Violet Mansion and learns from her that Nagi was missing. He offers to help search for her, but just then, Hayate arrives. Upon noticing his son, Shun attempts to run away, but is immediately punched by Hayate. With his cover blown, Chiharu asks him about his company's redevelopment plans and his concern for Nagi. Shun smiles at her and tells her that it was all a lie. He then reveals to her that he had learned that Hayate was taken in by a rich girl and was living happily with her and wanted his "cut" then reveals to Chiharu that he had gathered his information from her. Hayate asks him on what his mother was doing with the information he had gathered and realizes that she was using it while posing as "Kanzaki", a lookalike of Yukariko Sanzenin who is an amnesiac, in order to deceive Nagi and put Hayate's role as Nagi's butler in jeopardy. Following a final showdown that was activated by Nagi's King Jewel and ended with Nagi and Hayate's reconciliation, Shun and his wife are seen driving away in their car, with an unrepentant Shun dismissing their failure as a minor setback with the blind belief that they can still extort their son in the future. They are then suddenly attacked by a mysterious blow that wrecks their car. In an act of cowardice, Shun jumps off and flees into the woods, abandoning his wife to the mercy of their attacker; a vengeful Hisui Hatsushiba. After running for a while, Shun believes he is safe when he is suddenly knocked down by a huge punch. He then discovers that his new attacker was his eldest son, Ikusa, who declares that as a lifesaver, he will not kill his hated father, but won't spare him from a severe beating in retribution for all the misery he brought on to others. The last that is heard of Shun is his terrified screams coming from the forest. Navigation